


Break the Ice

by locusinbloom (Fractual_Visions)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alley Sex, Clubbing, F/M, LOUD music, M/M, community: naughtylokiconfessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractual_Visions/pseuds/locusinbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was for Britney Spears song fic of Loki in a club after finding out he’s a frost giant. A bit of misogyny, also cheating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the [Naughty Loki Confessions](http://naughtylokiconfessions.tumblr.com) blog of which I am a devoted follower.

_It’s been a while_  
I know I shouldn’t have kept you waiting  
But I’m here now 

Loki was wandering in a fog and everything seemed dreamlike. His mind was stuffed with plans for Asgard, for Thor, for Jotunheim, but his thoughts kept drifting.

_I know it’s been a while_  
But I’m glad you came  
And I’ve been thinking ‘bout  
How you say my name 

He needed to get out of himself. Run away from the joke his life had become. Loki found his feet guiding him to Midgard, to a dance hall. He had been exploring the realm, studying its customs. Since Thor’s banishment, it had become a critical focal point in his plans.

_You got my body spinning_  
Like a hurricane  
And it feels like  
You got me going insane  
And I can’t get enough  
So let me get it up 

Tonight wasn’t spy work. The dance hall he found himself in—a nightclub, the natives called it—was a place he had visited before. The music of this realm did strange things to Loki. Asgardian music was magnificent, full of depth and sonorous beauty. The music of Midgard was primitive, wild, made by an animal-like species. It made him feel hot inside. And oh, damn, the irony of that.

_Ooh, looks like we’re alone now_  
You ain’t gotta be scared  
We’re grown now  
I’m a hit defrost on you  
Let’s get it blazin’ 

Dropping his jacket on the ground, Loki drifted onto the dance floor. He felt numb, frozen. He wasn’t dancing, merely watching other bodies mash together in heated similitude of coupling, simulating acts that would have been obscene in the bawdiest taverns of Asgard. Loki felt like an alien here. He was an alien everywhere, wasn’t he? His home… he had no home.

"Hey, tall, dark, and glowering." An arm slipped around his waist. "You just gonna stand there? You wanna dance?"

_We can turn the heat up if you wanna_  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you’re frozen  
That’s what I’m saying 

A song change was marked by the lights dimming and switching from multicolored to an icy blue. The light was sculpted into lines and circles as it flashed around the room. The woman—Loki assumed it was a women; it was hard to tell with humans, they all dressed so alike—slid around to face him. Her lips were parted and she was stroking his hair.

Loki wanted to tell her where to step off.

He closed his eyes, instead. Pressed unsteady hands into her ass, yanked her straight against his erection, started to grind to the beat, and thought: I am a monster. I am a monster dancing with an animal.

_Let me break the ice_  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel 

It was the best kind of numbness. The kind that blanked out every ounce of pain in white static. At some point his lady had turned in his arms so that her still-clothed cunt was pressed directly to his crotch. She hung her weight from his hands on her hips and he rutted into her. He was pretty sure she came at some point. He kept his eyes closed.

_So are you warming up yet?_

The song ended. Loki kissed her hand, a courtly gesture that perfectly fit his regal bearing, even if it was jarringly out of place in a nightclub. He walked wordlessly away. In his heart was a tiny spark of warmth. Not happiness, not even close. Just a sweetness of two bodies exchanging touch without the minds within ever needing to meet.

_You got me hypnotised_  
I never felt this way  
You got my heart beating like an 808  
Can you rise to the occasion? 

Loki didn’t seek out partners. Just waited for women and men to notice him, offer themselves. He stayed with no one long: politely turned down one guy’s offer of going to the toilets: slid his fingers into some gal’s panties, massaging her flesh, but refused the invitation to go to her car.

The clock ticked over to midnight. Loki had been aroused for hours without release. His entire mind was focused on the hot throbbing weight of his cock. Everything else filtered through a drugged haze. The horror under his skin was a dim memory, like a child learning that the skeleton in their spooky storybook is actually inside them, whose mind then moves on to other toys and forgets.

_I’m patiently waiting_  
Cause it’s getting late  
And I can’t get enough  
So let me get it up 

An hour past midnight, Loki realised that the evening would end. This oblivion was temporary and Loki wasn’t so far gone that he couldn’t see that. He would leave soon. He felt he might as well take advantage of sex while it was on offer, even if part of him wanted to return to Asgard frustrated. It had been on offer many, many times since his arrival. He looked around stupidly, having no idea who to pick or why.

It didn’t really matter, did it? These humans were all alike. One would be just the same as another.

At the edge of the dance floor, a woman was watching him carefully. She had been watching him for nearly two hours. Maybe her? Why not?

_Ooh, looks like we’re alone now_  
You ain’t gotta be scared  
We’re grown now  
I’m a hit defrost on you  
Let’s get it blazin’ 

"Would you care to have sex with me?" Loki asked, once he was in speaking distance.

"I’m sorry." She smiled and tapped her hand, like that was supposed to mean something. "I’d like to, but I can’t."

A flash of white hot agony coursed through him. All he wanted was a body to fuck; considering these fragile mortal bodies that was hardly asking anything of value. This bitch didn’t even know his true nature, had rejected him for some other reason, and wow, they just never ran out of reasons for hating him, did they? A thought came unasked for, that a real frost giant would not give her a choice. And there Loki was, one more time, staring at a hideousness that could not be scrubbed out of him.

"I see."

Centuries of practise had instilled a princely demeanour in Loki, which he held even in the face of insult. Not a flicker of emotion crossed his face as he nodded slightly and turned away.

_We can turn the heat up if you wanna_  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you’re frozen  
That’s what I’m saying 

He sought an exit to the alley, desperate for some air. Loki’s skin was flushed from the hot dance floor and the night air embraced him and cooled him down. His hand drifted to his cock and away again. It was dark out here. Several other people were using the alley for sexual purposes. Jötunn. The nightmare under the bed. Everything seemed pointless.

_Let me break the ice_  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel 

She appeared at his side. Loki started at her with the vague interest of someone watching a bug crawling.

"I changed my mind." She took off her jewellery and tucked it into a pocket. "Let’s fuck. If you still want to?"

_Let me break the ice_  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel 

She slid her jeans halfway down her ass, a blatant invitation. To say Asgard didn’t have whores would be a lie, but they were ladies of discretion who one met behind closed doors. This lewdness was completely uncivilised. Just like him. A monster.

Loki grinned, his first genuine expression of the night. Who could condemn him for rutting in the street like an animal? Surely no one would expect anything different from a frost giant. Loki did so hate to disappoint expectations.

_I like this part_  
It feels kinda good  
Yeah 

He shoved her pants down to her knees and pulled his own thing free. The next bit would take a bit of leverage, so Loki braced his back on the brickwork and dropped into a half squat. He urged her between his legs, her knees resting against his shoulders. His left hand grabbed the back of her thigh; his right hand pressed into the small of her back.

She was staring at him quizzically. Loki would have explained, had he the patience for it. Instead, show, not tell. He planted his feet and thrust up, bearing her weight with him, until, with his shoulders pressed into the wall, she was kneeling astride his stomach, legs trapped in her jeans, prevented from falling by his hands gripping her ass.

"Wow." She looked a bit awed. "You must really work out."

Loki didn’t speak. He simply guided her onto his erection and encouraged her to set a rhythm with his thrusts.

_Let me break the ice_  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel 

Loki pictured Sif and the Warriors Three, if they could see him now. Their King, fucking in the street like a dog. The thought was a flame in his heart. Oh, if they could only see. Thor, if he could be here… Loki laughed and it sounded maniac to his own ears.

_Let me break the ice_  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel 

_Hot_

"I’m just doing what they expect," he whispered to her.

"Yeah?" She fisted her hands in his hair. "Well I think you should keep on doing that. It feels really good."

Loki had to agree. They should never have lied to him. They should have kept on lying. Being an evil monster felt far too good. It was way too late to stop.


End file.
